Fan Art Gallery
Here you can share your parody universe fan arts; be it shoops, drawings or Flash! Add 5 or more of your work and you can have your own section! Note that once uploaded your fanarts become a Creative Commons-licensed works. Das reich Fanart_Celebrate_#1.jpg|Fanart Celebrate #1!! Thanks to all the requests!! And heil for the first 10 requests!! Das reich.jpg Krebs und BurgdorfSD.png|The 'adorable ' couple Himmler cartoon.jpg|HIMMLAR! Closet of doom.jpg|Krebs meets General Chuikov Scene. Krebs und Burgdorf.jpg|The Downfall couple on troubled times Junge.jpg DOWNFALL.jpg|DOWNFALL characters are FALLINGDOWN!! Heinrich.PNG WarLeaders WWII.jpg Blondi dog.jpg Nacht der Untoten.jpg|The Night of The Undead Wehrmacht Soldiers. Masters of Antics.jpg|Fegelein, Lt. Werner, Tukhachevsky and Merriman in a group photo (requested: Blakegripling ph) Schenck und Muller.jpg|Schenck and his pal Krebs characterdesign.jpg|Krebs in the making Koller.jpg|Nein. Koller Das Reich.jpg|Kral Koller Parkington Sniping by Das reich.jpg|Sam the Sniper (requested: Blakegripling ph) Mikhail_Tuhachevskii.jpg|Tukhachevsky?? Merriman_fegel_tukha.jpg|Fege/Merriman fanart (requested: A Wikia contributor ) Peter Kranz.jpg|Fanart of Peter Kranz (requested: A Wikia contributor) Juan_Mallory.jpg|John Mallory and Juan Miranda (requested: A. Rand ) Fegel_Tukhy.jpg Hitler_Drawing_Swastika.jpg Hitler_und_NAZI.jpg|*Rants* SD_Desert_Fox_Rommel.jpg|Erwin 'Desert Fox' Rommel Waffen_SS.jpg|Gunsche, Fegelein, Himmler Tellermann_dasreich.jpg|Fanart of Tellermann (requested: A Wikia contributor) Himmler the chicken farmer.jpg|Chicken farmer Himmler Masters of Antics doll.jpg Kerbs_Burgdorf.jpg|WTF?? Fegel.jpg|FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!! FEGELEIN!!! Jodl-paint.jpg K.Koller.jpg Speer_DR.jpg Linge.jpg Wehrmacht.jpg Das boot.jpg|Das Boot! (Willenbrock, 2nd Lieutenant, Lt. Werner, 1st Lieutenant) DF-Allstar.jpg|Top 8 Untergang characters! (seriously...this pic is a sketch..I'll upload the other version as soon as I finished.) Hans_K.jpg|Painting Hans Krebs by using water color :D Ion.jpg|Ion Antonescu (requested: Benad361) Hanna.jpg|Hanna Reitsch (requested: notoriousrob01) Gunsche_Tank.jpg|Chibi Günsche with the Tank ;) (requested: Wilwarin9 ) H.Goring.jpg|Göring in a room full of food lol (requested: FegeleinParodies ) RIPTrololo.jpg|Trololo~~ (requested: Zachary12345 ) Kit_in_wonderland.jpg|Kit *in wonderland* (requested: Blakegripling ph ) Nikitin - Kalinka.jpg|Nikitin in Kalinka song. (requested: fikamar27) Ani Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody (Shadow art ver.).png|Fegelein in Bad Apple!! parody Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody.png|...without shadows XD Yukkuri egelein.png|Fegelkkuri Yukkuri Krebs.png|Krebskkuri Yukkuri Gunsche.png|Gunschekkuri Ange Hitler XD.png|Ange cosplaying as Hitler Burgdrof in Bad Apple Parody.png|Burgdrof in Bad Apple!! parody Battler Fegelein =D.png|Battler as Fegelein Eva in Bad Apple Parody.png|Bad Apple!!-ized Eva Lissie and Himmler in Bad Apple!! Parody.png|Lissie and Himmler in Bad Apple Tradul in Bad Apple parody.png|Traudl in Bad Apple Krebs in Bad Apple.png|Krebs in Bad Apple Parody Gerta in Bad Apple.png|Gerda in Bad Apple Hitler in Bad Apple.png|Hitler in Bad Apple!! Goebbles in Bad Apple Parody.png|Goebbles in Bad Apple!! Lissie and Himmler in Bad Apple!! Parody(Edit).png|Edited version due of the nazi armband thing Inge in badApple.png|Inge in Bad Apple!! Parody Happy Birthday Hitler from Fegelein XD.png|Happy Birthday Hitler! from Fegelein :D Kit in Bad Apple.png|Kit in Bad Apple Hans in Bad Apple.png|Hans and Blurred Eva in Bad Apple Ange Hitler sprite.png OMKC fansprites.png FEGELAIN!FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!.PNG|First Fegelein fan art snice last March Inge-Beatorichee sprite.png Gretl in Bad Apple!!.PNG|Gretl Wilhem and Peter in Bad Apple.png|Wilhem and Peter Speer in Bad Apple!! parody.png|Speer in Bad Apple!! Sam in bad Apple!! parody.png|Sam Erna in Bad Apple!!.png|Erna Burgkrebs.png|''Because i love you,my love Krebs...'' Gunsche in Bad Apple!!.png|Gunsche Trapped Antics Fegelein.png Speer.png FHPKoller.png Jodl.png Gunschejohnnomonster.png Rei.png HimmlerFHP.png|Himmler by Johnnomonster Fegelein in every unterganger.png|Fegelein in every Unterganger Linge.png|Linge by Johnnomonster Goring.png|Goring by Johnnomonster Donitz.png|Donitz by Johnnomonster krebsundburgdorf.png|Krebs und Burgdorf by Johnnomonster Goring Donalds.png|Göring at McDonalds Goring Subway.png|Göring at Subway Goring Pizza Hut.png|Göring at Pizza Hut Goring Weightwatchers.png|Göring at Weightwatchers Goring Kitchen.png|Göring at a kitchen Goring KFC.png|Göring at KFC Goring Burger King.png|Göring at Burger King Al Fegel.png|Terrorist Fegelein Der UnterKREMLIN.png|Der Unterkremlin Mfaizsyahmi Jodl by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Jodl. Koller by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|"Nein." ~Koller. Speer by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Speer. Looks somewhat like Jose Rizal. Himmler by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Himmler!! Jodl Hitler Gasmask Goliath.png Stalin Leo.jpg Jodl Gasmask Goliath.png Dolfie Doll.png|Hitler is trapped... and we're not sure if he's dead too. By mfaizsyahmi. Requested by subtitlecomedy. Fikamar27 Hitler-Gunsche-Fegelein.jpg|Behind of Hitler Review Scene by Fikamar27. Burgdof Gombalin Krebs.jpg|Burgdorf Saying Love Words To Krebs by Fikamar27. Dead Stuff.jpg|Downfall Character's reaction if their stuff dead By Fikamar27. KrebsBurgdorfweddingcard1.png|Krebs und Burgdorf Wedding Card photo (front cover) and Production of the card (back cover) by Fikamar27. KrebsBurgdorfweddingcard2.png|Inside of Krebs und Burgdorf Wedding Card by Fikamar27. Chuikov_Friends.jpg|Left to right : Simonov, Chuikov, Dolmatovsky Stick-Normal-Flegel.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Erna Flegel Stick-Normal-Goring.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Goring Stick-Normal-Blanter.jpg|Stick Figure and Normal Matvey Blanter WonkyTonkBotty krebrape.png|Krebs getting bumraped by Salad Fingers.|link=http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/6460/krebrape.png kranzinglikeaboss.png|Peter Kranz, admidst the Flash battlefield. Hogltankduel.png|Hogl and his firing squad dukin' it out in the trenches against Master Chief and some Tankmen Your attempt to pet traudl is an epic failure..png|Your attempt to touch Traudl's titty is a failure; by WonkyTonkBotty notevenfegel.png|Uh-oh...not even Fegelein can survive a wrath like this... Subtitlecomedy File:Definitely verrat.jpg|''Definitely, Verrat.'' File:The Godfuhrer.jpg|Dolfy as a gangster. File:Very Funny Fegelein.jpg|Very Funny, Fegelein. Others Httf.png|By Tohtrules659. TOOOOT! TOOOOOT! copy.jpg|''TOOOOT! TOOOOOT!'' By smoglessbutton4 THE göRING.png|Göring, ja Hilfe Medic.png|Universal Soldier: Project Untergang. By FegelCineplex/FegelStationChannel. Category:Galleries Category:Parodies